sbbbfandomcom-20200215-history
Dyke
dyke was a houseguest on Sandbox Big Brother 4. He later returned to Sandbox Big Brother All Stars. He returned once again to Sandbox Big Brother Fans vs Favorites. Sandbox Big Brother 4 "hi! im sav, but you probably know me as dyke! i love drawing, making friends, and pets! i have two lizards and i love them to bits. im here to bring a spice of gay to the gayme, and try my hardest to win! please know that i go by he, please refer to me with he/him ;;" He managed to win the first HoH, and decided to nominate MrMongrel and Sodadoda1. Knife won the PoV and decided to keep nominations the same. With him going inactive, MrMongrel was ejected from the house, and Sodadoda1 survived the week. During week 8 he fell nominated alongside bone during Ohdearmycatisgone's HoH. Natacha won the PoV but decided not to use it. dyke was saved in a 6-0 vote. During week 10 he submitted a Text Game and it's Walkthrough for the Creative HoH competition. He fell nominated alongside 1Candy1 during itxLuca's HoH. However, he managed to win the PoV and save himself. During week 11 he fell nominated alongside itxLuca after Knife won the HoH. itxLuca won the PoV and saved himself, and Natacha fell nominated alongside him. Sadly for dyke, he was evicted in a 2-0 vote. This was his Jury Speech. He ended up voting for itxLuca. Competition and Jokers History Keys Order History Voting History Sandbox Big Brother All Stars "hi! im dyke, just ur friendly lesbian pal! i live in the good old usa down where it reaches 109 every day. i'm here to bring fun and homosexuality to the game(again). i almost won last time and i hope i win this time, but i also am here to make friendships more than last time. really lookin forward to this again!!!" dyke was the seventeenth person to enter the house, and he was a Sandbox Big Brother 4 representative, alongside 1Candy1, Knife, Schikgil and ItxLuca. During week 1, Zarfot won the HoH and decide to nominate him and rockgirlnikki. While itxLuca won the PoV and decided not to use it, dyke found a Hidden PoV in a Location and decided to use it to save himself. 1Candy1 got renominated and evicted because of this, in a 9-8 vote. During week 2, dyke fell nominated once again during TheStyleAisle's HoH, alongside itxLuca. However he managed to win the PoV and save himself again. During week 3, he didn't vote in time and received his first strike. During week 8, he fell nominated alongside OikawaTooru during itxLuca's HoH. Knife won the PoV and decided not to use it, but dyke was able to survive the nomination with a 6-4 vote. During week 10, he won the HoH. He initially nominated Markus and Uprizzle, but when XFire won the PoV and saved the latter, he renominated itxLuca who was evicted in a 7-1 vote. During week 13, he fell nominated alongside FannyChmelar during Markus' HoH. When Schikgil won, he decided to save dyke from the block. During week 15, however, Schikgil was the HoH and decided to nominate him alongside Zarfot. Knife won the PoV and didn't use it, which ended up with dyke getting evicted in a 2-1 vote. Competition History Keys Order Jokers Rating Voting History Sandbox Big Brother Fans vs Favorites "OFFICIAL TRANSCRIPT: DYKE HOUSE ENTRY NOVEMBER 2019 dyke: hello my friends! so nice to see you all here again! i’m honored. such a big crowd for me! -cheering- dyke: yes, yes. i am here once more, to play sandbox big brother. now. who thinks i’m going to win?!?!?! -silence- dyke: who thinks i’ll get somewhere between fourth and sixth!?!?! -crowd goes berserk- dyke: this year, i am here to spread my Ameli-No :amelio: campaign, and CRUSH those who are Ameli-Pro :amelio2: -cheering- dyke: i singlehandedly will spread my idiot gay, dumbassery, and love to everyone within the big brother house! also i promise i’ll try and diary more for my FANS... :dab: live fast die young bad girls do it well :dab: " dyke was one of the nine favorites of the season. Competition and Jokers History Keys Order History Voting History Trivia * dyke is the first genderfluid participant in Sandbox Big Brother * During Touchy Subjects dyke was voted for Who is most likely to ruin their own game?, and Who needs a wake up call in the game? * During SBBB4 he was drafted by past Sandbox Big Brother players: lazershus, qrstuv, Borrach, Jpriced, ThoughtfulOlive, dooze and Seplo.